The present invention relates generally to the field of networks, and in particular to dynamically adjusting bandwidth to a desired level based on user locations and a set of rules.
Communication through a network has become an essential means of communication for individuals, families, and organizations. The Internet is a global network connecting countless computing devices, using a client-server style architecture. The Internet allows computing devices to send and receive data. Generally a user accesses the Internet through an Internet Service Provider (“ISP”) or a local area network (“LAN”) connection. Routers and switches direct data traffic between the various ISPs. Electronic devices such as smart phones and personal computers, and the like, often have a means of connecting to the Internet which allows users to easily exchange data over the Internet. A device's access to the Internet is limited by the maximum bandwidth allowed by the ISP.
Bandwidth is the amount of data that is carried from one point to another over a given period of time between computers connected through a network, known as a data transfer rate. Network bandwidths are usually expressed in bits per second (bps).